Revenge and other stories
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Response to the things I cannot do at Hogwarts challenge on HPFF challenge forum. Different stories for each rule, rated M for language.
1. Revenge

_This was originally supposed to be light hearted and funny but it kind of grew and ran away all by itself. It's about how maybe the Marauders came together and an explanation to why Wormtail betrayed his friends so many years later. Written in response to the 'Things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts' challenge by Sharlmalfoy_. _Rule is in bold type._

**Revenged.**

Peter Pettigrew glared at the boys as they entered the dorm, it was nearly the end of the first year and these three that he was housemates with were just too damn annoying for words.

There was James Potter, with his cheeky smile and messy hair that seemed to melt the coldest professors' heart, no matter how late his homework was or what his latest prank had been. He was already ridiculously popular and so smart without even trying. Smug git.

Then there was Remus Lupin, scarily intelligent and studious, he was always with his stupid nose in a book, top in every class and teachers pet. Peter had entertained ideas of him and Remus being friends, Remus didn't seem to fit in with the other two's mischievous ways, yet he ignored Peter as if he were barely there. Peter thought that maybe Remus didn't even notice he was.

And then Sirius sodding Black, what an arrogant piece he was! He'd literally turfed Peter from his bed on the first night, claiming it as his own. He was glamorous and his family, being the Blacks, were rolling in cash, and Sirius wasn't shy of flashing it about to get what he wanted. Sirius was always pulling a stupid prank and somehow seemed to never get caught.

Peter hated them, really _hated_ them. They made his life a living hell without even doing anything. Apart from Sirius occasionally shoving him out of the way, and always being made to wait until last for the showers, mostly they ignored him. Peter longed to be a part of their group, yet they barely acknowledged his existence. That was until he discovered a secret, a _huge _secret.

He waited until the dorm was quiet and rifled through their trunks one by one, searching for something that he could use against one of them, knowing that whoever he got the dirt on, would be backed by the other two. He didn't know what he expected to find, but he certainly didn't expect what he discovered at all. It was too good for words, totally unexpected yet too good to pass up. He'd thought James would have some illegal things in his trunk, the makings of a new prank perhaps. Or maybe Sirius would have alcohol or drugs in his, or stolen property. Hell, he'd even thought he might have a pair of girls knickers, even at twelve Sirius had been caught in a few compromising positions with older girls. But apart from a few girlie magazines and some festering food, James and Sirius's trunks were devoid of blackmail material. He'd only checked Lupin's just in case they had hidden something in his trunk, thinking him less likely to be suspected of anything underhand. What he found blew him away.

A bundle of papers fell out of an old and well worn book, the book was titled 'The Full Moon' and had a picture of a wolf howling to a full moon on a cloudless night on the cover, Peter didn't give it a second glance – at first. He read the writing on the paper, obviously notes passed between the three during classes. Peter's eyes grew large with shock as he read them:

_Don't be such a dick Remus!_ Sirius's lopped and messy hand read _We are going to keep you company!_

_It's far too dangerous!_ Lupin had returned _You could both be killed!_

_Bollocks! _James's scrawl declared _We'll make sure you don't eat anyone, except Snape maybe!_

_No! No! And once again No! I can't believe you even want to!_ Remus's neat and small letters seemed to blur in front of Peter's eyes as the sickle finally dropped and he realised what Remus was.

"He's a fucking werewolf!" breathed Peter, he was half triumphant and half terrified, he replaced Lupin's things and then sat for a long time on his bed, thinking.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

"Repeat after me" Sirius growled manically, inches away from Peter's dripping face **"Remus Lupin does not want a flea collar"**

Peter's eyes travelled from the toilet bowl in front of him to Sirius's face. Terror coursed through him, he was almost paralysed by fear. The hand on the back of his head jerked him forward so that his face almost touched the water again.

"Ya know Sirius" drawled James's voice from behind him, without looking Peter knew he would be lounging nonchalantly against the toilet door "I don't think he heard you"

"I think you may be right there James my lad" replied Sirius in Peter's ear, he didn't even have time to take a breath before his face was plunged once again into the water and he felt James's knee in his back as he leant over to flush the toilet again.

"Enough!" came the muffled plea from Remus, yet he still wasn't released until the flush had finished and Sirius's hand locked in his hair, dragging his head back painfully. Peter coughed and retched as his neck strained against the hand.

"Sirius!" Lupin sounded angry and upset, not something Peter had heard before "No more, please, let's just forget it!"

"No Remus, I won't forget it, this little scrote found out somehow about your problem, fine, it was only a matter of time, it's his attitude towards it that I dislike" Sirius spoke to Lupin, yet his eyes never left Peter's.

"I didn't…." Peter stammered "Just wanted to…" water still choked in his throat and that and the terror he was feeling caused him to cough again.

"Just wanted to what?" James asked lazily.

"Be..." Peter spluttered "Your…friend"

The laughter that erupted from James and Sirius was almost as painful as the vice like grip on his scalp.

"Our friend, oh please!" chortled James.

"Sirius no!" pleaded Remus as he once again pushed Peter's face towards the water.

"All he has to do is say it Remus" said Sirius, dangerously dark.

"For Merlin's sake Peter, just say it!" exhorted Remus.

"**R...Remus Lupin does not want a flea c…collar"** Peter managed to whimper, his nose touching the water.

Suddenly he was released, and he sprawled back onto the cold tiles.

"If you tell anyone about Remus, or this" James warned, his face inches from Peter's "This experience will be positively pleasant compared to what we will do to you" Peter shrank from him and James laughed again, standing up and leaning against the wall next to Sirius.

He lay there for what seemed like hours until he felt a hand tug on his arm, he opened his eyes and saw Remus trying to help him to his feet, he suddenly felt guilty for what he had said to Remus, almost as a joke he'd said it, as if asking him if he wanted a glass of water ~ Do you want a flea collar for your wanderings tonight Remus?

"If you wanted to be our friend Peter" Remus said quietly "All you needed to do was ask"

"I'm sorry Remus" Peter hung his head as huffing and snorting emanated from the direction of his tormentors, still lounging against the wall.

And that's how it started, the three slowly became four, morphing into The Marauders, hell raising around Hogwarts, becoming legends. But Peter Pettigrew never forgot his humiliation at the hands of Sirius Black and James Potter, and one day he would have his revenge. Many years in the future it would be, but revenge was always a dish best served cold.


	2. Ideas

Written in response to The things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts Challenge, hopefully a bit more cheerful than the last one!

Rule:

122. "Draco Malfoy Takes it Up The Arse" is not an acceptable Quidditch chant.

**Ideas**

"So" said Oliver Wood to his team "All we need now is a good motto to get the fans going!"

It was one of Oliver's long winded team talks, this time the Weasley twins had actually fallen asleep instead of just pretending. Harry nudged George with his elbow who grumbled and rubbed his eyes, kicking Fred in the ankle to wake him up.

"Whaddya do that for?" grouched Fred to his brother, rubbing his ankle.

"I dunno, Harry woke me up, supposed that Woody must be saying something important" shrugged George.

"Any ideas?" asked Oliver rather pointedly to the sleepy looking locker room.

"Um, Roar Griffies Roar?" ventured Katie Bell, stifling a yawn.

"I think we can do better than that!" declared Oliver tartly "Come on, I can't do everything!"

"What about Go Gryffindor Go!?" asked Harry, as Harry wasn't generally known outside his close friends for his sarcasm Oliver took a few moments to weigh up Harry's facial expression, which remained the picture of innocence.

"Thank you Harry, but it is a little ….bland" Oliver sighed.

"The bloody cheek!" muttered George "Him calling someone else bland!"

"Red and Gold – we are bold!" burst out Katie again, going a nice shade of red.

"Potential" murmured Oliver, pausing in thought as uproar was heard outside.

Draco Malfoy's voice could be heard carrying above others.

"Don't bend over in the shower with Woody about" he chanted "Pick up that soap and you'll give a shout!"

If looks could have killed, the locker room door would surely have been dead and buried, the way Oliver glared at it. The others however stifled giggles, until George moved over and opened the door slightly, his voice carrying down the corridor to the ears of the assembled Slitheryns and assorted other students, centre of which was Draco Malfoy.

"Really Fred!" he said in a chastising tone "**Draco Malfoy takes it up the arse is not an acceptable Quidditch chant**!" he grinned at his team mates "His sexual persuasion is not anyone's concern but his own, oh and Crabbe and Goyle's I suppose seeing as they are his _special_ friends"

There was a pause before laughter erupted within and without the locker room, even Oliver giving a hearty belly laugh, as the laughter died down the Gryffindor Team left the locker room, Fred and George sauntering towards the group of students at the end of the corridor.

"You'll pay for that Weasley!" said a furious and rather red faced Malfoy.

George stopped in his tracks, turning to face Malfoy, towering over him "Really?" he said with a lazy smile "How do you know who said it?"

"It was Fred!" Malfoy bit back.

"And which one is Fred?" asked George with a grin.

"I'll get you both!" vowed Malfoy.

"Now, now, Draco dear" said Fred, patting Malfoy on the head patronisingly "As was said, your sexual persuasion is none of our business, there's no need to get your handbag in a twist"

Malfoy lost it then, taking a swing at the closest twin, which happened to be Fred, who laughed as he stepped easily out of the way.

"Gentlemen!" Professor Hooch's voice rang down the corridor "Keep the aggression for the Quidditch pitch please!"

Malfoy slunk away with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him – not quite as close as usual, as Harry and the twins laughed themselves silly.


	3. Scrubbed

Rule : 137. It is a bad idea to tell Professor Snape he takes himself too seriously.

**Scrubbed**

Ginny Weasley sighed heavily. She sighed at her own stupidity. No, no she didn't she corrected herself, she sighed at these bloody Weasley genes that made sure each and every Weasley got into trouble. She reflected on her family's trouble attracting ways as she scrubbed the bed pans (by hand) at the demand of Professor Snape, his favourite detention punishment apparently.

There was Bill, usually quiet and well behaved, and well he'd been in a few scrapes at school that she was sure their mother wasn't aware of, nor the teaching staff or he'd never have been a prefect. And alcohol intake since had ensured that he had his fair share of _moments_.

After Bill came Charlie, he was the odd one if you didn't know him, seemingly shy and introverted he had managed to fool everyone into thinking he was a golden boy at school too. Ginny however had heard tales of him in the forbidden forest and something about girl's underwear that she was sure would have cost him his badge had they been discovered.

Percy, well Ginny thought, actually the trouble gene seemed to have bypassed him, the pompous git one had apparently not she snorted as she reached for the next bed pan, wrinkling her nose delicately at the odour that wafted before it. Well he was in trouble all of his own now, without his family he was nothing.

Then the twins, Ginny actually laughed now, the trouble gene seemed to have multiplied in them, without a doubt they were the ones who had it the strongest, and loved every minute of it.

And Ron, the sibling Ginny was closest to in age and in life really, they had stuck together mainly as kids, trying to fend off assault from the twins and their mad ideas, although far from being the protective older brother, Ron had tended to hide behind Ginny when he discovered that their father would give the twins a hiding for making her cry. Ginny as well as Ron exploited this to the full she thought with glee. But that didn't seem to stop him getting into all sorts of trouble at school, a new trauma for each year, usually involving Harry and Hermione too.

And now Ginny, she smiled wryly, it seemed her trouble gene took the form of not being able to keep her thoughts to herself. She finished the last bedpan and sat back on her heels, remembering why she was in detention for Snape in the first place.

"_Miss Weasley!" Snape's voice rang out across the dungeon "Is there something you would like to share?"_

_Ginny went a delicate shade of red before coughing and replying in her most polite voice._

"_No Sir" she uttered, there was no way she was going to share the details of her first snog with Harry Potter with Snape, as she had been doing with her potions partner!_

"_Well kindly shut up and get on with your work" he snapped, continuing on his prowl around the classroom, ignoring him Ginny continued to giggle and twitter with her friend._

"_Miss Weasley!" Snape's voice in her ear nearly caused her to take off into orbit "May I ask why you deem it necessary not to take anything in my class seriously?"_

"_Well Sir" every fibre of Ginny's being screamed at her to SHUT UP but the genes won through "Seeing as you take yourself FAR too seriously, I thought we could have a break"_

_Snape's face had ranged from his usual deathly pale to a rather unhealthy purple before he had issued her with a detention and scored her work for that lesson as a nil. Harry was right, Snape is definitely a greasy git!_

So, Ginny reflected, **it is a bad idea to tell Professor Snape he takes himself too seriously**, apparently.


End file.
